


Dick and Jason annoy Bruce

by BunBunAngel



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, Gen, Jason Todd is Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunBunAngel/pseuds/BunBunAngel
Summary: Dick and Jason annoy Bruce by flirting with his Rogues gallery.
Kudos: 122





	Dick and Jason annoy Bruce

Bruce loved his son, he really does. But he just wished that Dick didn’t flirt with EVERY VILLAIN IN GOTHAM!  
“You’re looking a lovely shade of green today Ivy!”  
“You’re a good husband AND good looking Mr. Freeze.”  
“Strong guys are hot Baney.”  
“Looking good today Harley!”  
Bruce. Was. Done. With. Everything. Seriously! Dick’s fifteen! He is too young to be flirting with adults! After Dick, Robin, flirted with Harley he dragged Dick to the Batcave by his ear.  
“I raised you and this is the THANKS I get! Goddammit, Dick!” Dick had crossed his arms and pouted. He looks more like the child he is right now then he usually does normally.  
"Come on Bruce. There’s nothing wrong with a little flirting.”  
“There is when you’re fifteen.” Dick rolled his eyes  
“Oh please. It’s fine Bruce!”  
“It is not."  
“Bruce. You cannot tell me that YOU didn’t flirt with anyone older than you when you were fifteen.”  
“...”  
“That’s what I thought.” Dick turned around quickly and headed to the changing room. Bruce gave a loud and long sigh. He needed to apologize to Alfred for everything he did as a fifteen-year-old.  
You know, Bruce thought he was through with teenagers when Dick left. But oh my god, this child from Crime Alley was just so freaking adorable he needed to take him home and take care of him. He’s so small and sweet!  
It appears Batman has a new Robin. Bruce will make sure his baby is safe and protected as Jason and Robin. Everything went well. At first.  
He wasn’t sure what he expected when Dick came to visit. Maybe Dick being rude to Jason? Who knows. He was not, however, expecting Dick to tell Jason about all his flirting with the goddammed villains. HE WAS REALLY NOT EXPECTING JASON TO FLIRT WITH THEM AS WELL!  
On patrol with Nightwing and Robin, he thought Nightwing would be the one flirting with Ivy, but nope. It was his innocent baby.  
“Woow Ms.Ivy. You’re looking super good today!” It caused both Batman and Ivy to do a double-take at Robin while Nightwing burst out laughing. Robin gave Ivy a wink, Batman gave Nightwing a glare while Ivy sighed and turned around to walk away.  
“You’re kids are cute Batman. But not my type.” Batman did not catch Ivy that night as he was busy having a very good parental talk with BOTH Dick and Jason.


End file.
